


Gastly Girl Tongue Fun

by Wolframkf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolframkf/pseuds/Wolframkf
Summary: Petite anthro Gastly uses her tongue to have fun with a big Zangoose dick.It's pretty rough, as I'm out of practice, but I had fun writing it.





	Gastly Girl Tongue Fun

The protagonist of our story, Asteryx, is a petite anthro Gastly girl. She's barely five feet tall, with barely any breasts, a rather thin frame, but wide hips. She's a super horny but quiet type and loves the taste of cock; while mostly straight, she's into girls with dicks, and gets horny for chubby girls, too. Also, she loves having her tongue played and toyed with; it's sensitive (as in, an erogenous zone), prehensile, and very long, being over around three feet in length. In terms of width and thickness, it varies, but at its maximum it can be as wide as her mouth and as thick as a thumb.

\------  
Asteryx shows up at the convention center. It's the first time she's gone to one of these casual sex party things - it's not an orgy, technically, but it's basically a setting for casual, fast hookups, sex, and then going on to another partner. Also, you're required to be naked the whole time.

After depositing her things and her clothes in a provided locker, she goes on to the floor. Various Pokemon, all parading around stark naked, many with visible erections. She sees many people just fucking indiscreetly. As she shyly wanders through, a Zangoose boy with a huge cock approaches her. "Hey." She gets a better look at him: he's a bit chubby, about six inches taller than her, very cute, and his humanlike dick really is huge. It's around eighteen inches long and very girthy; also, it's quite veiny and has lots of foreskin, covering much of his glans even while erect. He's also got big balls. "You're a new face around here, aren't you? What's your name, girl?"

She pauses her insatiable cock-lust for a second. "Oh, I'm Asteryx. What's yours?"

"I'm Linus, nice to meet you." He grabs his fat dick. "Since this is your first time at one of these events, how about you take the lead? So, what is it you have in mind."

Asteryx happily, yet bluntly, states, "I'm going to lick every inch of your penis and balls and then swallow all your cum." Linus blushes, his cock throbs excitedly, and the two step slightly out of the main path. Asteryx kneels and sticks out her long tongue. She wraps it around his cock, and he shudders.

"Wo~ah! Your tongue feels re-e-eally good, Asteryx!" She slurps her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. Salty, she thinks, he must have been sweaty. As her tongue massage continues, he starts dripping lots of pre-cum, and she feels like she's close to cumming. His large, soft balls are so tantalizing, so she extends her tongue to coil around them, too.

Then, she cums. Her strong orgasm causes her tongue to contract, strangling his dick and his nuts. Linus lets out a muffled moan-scream as hot cum forces its way up his cock. Reflexively, while his genitals are still being constrained, he pulls Asteryx's mouth over the head of his huge member. It's so large it barely fits, and her lips pull back his foreskin. His cum drives into her stomach, with only some of it ending up in her mouth. The sheer volume of his seed distends her belly.

Her long orgasm ends, her tongue loosens, and she retracts it. "Gack... wow... sorry, that hasn't happened before..." She pats her tummy. "Are your balls okay?"

Linus feels his balls. "A little sore, maybe, but yeah. Since I'm a bit, uh, tapped out, may we chat for a bit?"

"Sure thing, stud~" The two sit down against a wall and watch the crowds, which Asteryx observe are mostly male. They mostly make small talk; Asteryx learns that Linus has three brothers and two sisters, he's a recent high school graduate, and works as a waiter at a local restaurant themed around fat, naked cocks.

"Haha, that's super fucking cool! A-as for me, I'm a NEET... I don't get out much..."

Linus pats her head through her ethereal hair. "You're tons of fun, Asteryx, I'll help you get out more. Say, how about after this event is over, we go out for dinner? My treat." The Zangoose stands up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a leak."

The two wave goodbye, for now. Asteryx sits against the wall a little longer to let the cum in her tummy settle. Many people pass her, likely acknowledging the inconvenience of being overstuffed with spooge, among them an anxious Sneasel boy. After a while, she's comfy enough to start walking around again.

Not too much happens as the event winds down, and Asteryx gets her stuff back and meets back up with Linus. His flaccid dick bulges quite prominently in his shorts. "Ready for dinner? I might need to change, Ast. Is it okay if I call you Ast?"

"Y-yes, you may." She grabs his hand, and they exit the building together.

~Fin


End file.
